Forum:Mentioning Disproven Theories
Though I'm new here I'm definitely not new to Zeldapedia. I agree with the sub section thing, but I wanted to also point out that I have seen the "It could be this but its unlikely because of this" thing going on in multiple places. With the City in they Sky thing, I definitely believe it should be noted on the Oocca and City in the Sky pages, just wether or not as a theory is right question to discus. As for my personal opinion, I believe so, for it is technically a "theory" User: NaviSlayer (still got no clue how to properly sign my name) I think making a sub section that is still under theories makes the most sense, because no matter how you put it it is still a theory. Making a new section like "theories that fail" just kinda makes it like "well why is even worth mentioning". --NaviSlayer (talk) 22:46, July 9, 2012 (UTC)NaviSlayer (oh and thanks for the signing tip ) See thats the thing, going back to the original controversy, I read the discussion Green Rupee linked to on the last discussion and all the counter arguments that were logical but I also found a way around most of them (please don't make me find them again). So I don't think that theory has been dissproven. I think it calls for a paragraph as long as the counters are listed. As of Right now we are all just hatting on it --NaviSlayer (talk) 23:11, July 9, 2012 (UTC)NaviSlayer If you want, you can give some things that disprove it, I can probably give a counter counter argument, (if you do, you may want a new forum for we r getting off topic) --NaviSlayer (talk) 23:44, July 9, 2012 (UTC)NaviSlayer I guess I was trying to get at that the popular belief thing is great, but when we put in the Oocca theory I want to make sure we don't label it as disproven, if anything just unlikely. Real quick, as an AP English Student, when Shad says they created the City, when it comes to lore and legend, create can mean re-create, develop, or establish it as the capital. Plus SS was after TP so it may not have been the developers intentions but it certainly may be what they determine as a result. The games have often contradicted themselves slightly (please don't make find an example). --NaviSlayer (talk) 02:16, July 10, 2012 (UTC)NaviSlayer I actually did find one, "During The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Princess Zelda states that the Master Sword was crafted by the wisdom of the Ancient Sages. However, no sages are shown having a role in the sword's creation during Skyward Sword." --NaviSlayer (talk) 02:24, July 10, 2012 (UTC)NaviSlayer Basically neither of us can prove if it is wrong or right, thats up to the creators. There is is enough stuff so they could say it's true, and there is enough to so won't. We just need to get it up to the public in an unbiased way that states both sides. I was thinking a sub section that says something like "Possible Skyward Sword Connection" and we just go down the list of proof and counter arguments. --NaviSlayer (talk) 12:51, July 10, 2012 (UTC)NaviSlayer